Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit for getting over a limit of an input range, an operation method thereof and devices having the same.
An image sensor is a device for converting an optical image signal into an electrical image signal. The image sensor includes a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit for reducing a fixed pattern noise (FPN) and a reset noise. The CDS circuit should have a wide input range to get a high quality image.